


think that cupid's up to something

by SJAandDWfan



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, and let's face it these idiots need all the help they can get, gideon is the number one avalance shipper okay, issa fact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJAandDWfan/pseuds/SJAandDWfan
Summary: Gideon has another advantage over these computers. She understands human emotion. Feelings.Which is why she doesn't understand why nothing has happened between Captain Lance and Agent Sharpe yet. There's clearly a lot of squishy human feelings involved, so Gideon is unable to compute why said feelings have yet to be acted on.*or5 times Gideon pushes for Sara and Ava to get their act together, and 1 time she doesn't have to





	think that cupid's up to something

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not even a little bit sorry.
> 
> Title from "I Think I'm In Love" by Kat Dahlia

Gideon likes to think she’s smart. She’s a top of the line Artificial Intelligence, after all, and she can process information faster than any other computer she’s ever heard of – which, given the sheer amount of knowledge she possesses – is no small feat.

 

And Gideon has another advantage over these computers. She understands human emotion. _Feelings_.

 

Which is why she doesn’t understand why nothing has happened between Captain Lance and Agent Sharpe yet. There’s clearly a lot of squishy human feelings involved, so Gideon is unable to compute why said feelings have yet to be acted on.

 

She supposes the reluctance is down to other examples of human emotion such as trepidation and self-doubt, but both Sara and Ava are examples of humans with no small amount of confidence in everyday life, and Gideon doesn’t quite understand.

 

Maybe what they need is encouragement.

 

*****

 

1.

 

“We’re receiving a transmission from the Time Bureau,” Gideon reports to Sara, as Constantine leaves in search of a light for that cigarette of his. “It’s Agent Sharpe, or, should I call her Ava?”

 

Gideon can’t resist the little dig, wanting to see Sara’s reaction. Her captain sighs slightly and marches over to the other side of the console.

 

“Just… put her on, Gideon,” she says, and Gideon’s circuits hum with what her team would call laughter as she puts Ava’s transmission through.

 

These holo-projection calls have really been a step up from the monitors as far as communication goes, Gideon thinks. Now she can see – and analyse – all of Ava’s body language when she’s talking to Sara.

 

Gideon has studied body language extensively, and Ava’s is all giddy nerves. She goes from holding her hands behind her back in some semblance of professionalism, to folding her arms across her chest and avoiding prolonged eye contact with Sara as she talks, almost like she’s trying to protect herself and hide from Sara’s steady gaze.

 

“I think what we could both use is a glass of wine,” Sara says, and Gideon plays close attention to Ava’s reaction.

 

It’s very telling – Ava lets out this sort of nervous laugh as she dips her head and runs a hand through her hair as she looks up at Sara through her eyelashes. It’s hard to tell, given the hologram, but Gideon calculates a 97.3% chance she’s blushing.

 

Sara quickly glances away, almost like maintaining eye contact with Ava has become a bit too much, and Gideon listens with interest as Ava stumbles over a quick excuse to leave, promising to let Sara know ‘how things progress’. There’s a slight pause before Ava’s lips tug into an awkward half-smile as she straightens her back and reverts to her more professional stance, although the 'bye' that she leaves Sara with leans towards a much friendlier view.

 

Almost immediately, Leo is there, spelling it out for Sara. The captain seems reluctant to believe him, of course.

 

“Gideon, play back that last bit, please,” Leo asks.

 

“Gideon, don’t,” Sara counters right after.

 

Technically, Sara is her captain which means her commands should override Leo’s, but that would take all the fun out of it, so Gideon disregards Sara’s orders and plays back the moment she knows Leo is referring to: the laugh and 'yeah' that came out of Ava’s mouth when Sara suggested the glass of wine.

 

“Head down, eyes up, cheeks flushed,” Leo points out everything Gideon had noticed during this moment. Clearly, there’s some potential there as far as reading body language goes. Gideon makes a note to have a discussion with Leo about this matter. “Classic courtship signals.”

 

“Even if it was, and it is… not,” Sara defends, convincing exactly no-one, “we’re completely different people.”

 

Leo disagrees with her, and Gideon watches their exchange with glee, noting that Sara has seemingly thought about what kind of girl Ava is. As soon as she mentions theoretically taking Ava home to her parents, Gideon becomes aware of a dream monitoring file from Sara dated the previous night. From what Gideon had monitored, the dream had at one point involved Quentin Lance meeting Ava, but the dream had shifted soon after to something nightmare-ish about that wretched Beebo doll.

 

Gideon resolves to keep a closer eye on the two of them.

 

*****

 

2.

 

“Gideon, can you get me a line on Ava, please?”

 

“Yes, captain,” Gideon replies, already processing the link to project into the hallway Sara is headed towards. She closes some blast doors nearby, just to be safe. She knows what this team is like. Just because she can’t resist, she adds: “Would you like some _privacy_ as well?”

 

Gideon keeps her attention on them because, well, Sara doesn’t actually answer her question about privacy.

 

“Captain Lance, I was just about to call you,” Ava says, but she looks worried.

 

Sara doesn’t pick up on this, which Gideon assumes is down to nerves. “Really?” She asks somewhat eagerly, before making an attempt to seem more casual. “I mean… cool.”

 

Gideon resists the urge to interrupt, because this doesn’t appear to be a social call from Ava’s perspective, but she also wants to see what Sara says next.

 

“Cause, uh, I just wanted to… compare notes and I thought that maybe if you’d like to come to the ship—”

 

“There’s no time,” Ava cuts her off, not unkindly, and Sara’s taken aback. Gideon is so focused on what was presumably Sara’s attempt at asking Ava out that she almost misses what the agent says next.

 

“—it seems Director Hunter has escaped.”

 

This gets Gideon’s attention.

 

Because as much as she likes and appreciates Sara, Rip Hunter will always be her captain, and now he’s out there somewhere, free once more but most likely in danger. Captain Hunter is almost always in danger.

 

Gideon loves Rip, she really does, but she wishes he’d chosen a different moment for a jailbreak, because she’d calculated an 81% chance of something happening between Sara and Ava if the offer of ‘comparing notes’ had been taken up.

 

Nevermind. There’d be other opportunities. For now, Gideon runs a full scan of her servers in order to plot Rip’s most likely destination.

 

*****

 

3.

 

It’s almost a week later by the time Ava actually sets foot on the ship for the first time since what the team has dubbed ‘The Beebo Incident’. Sara is there to greet her immediately, as is Zari – because one thing Gideon has learned about that hacker is that she is extremely nosy.

 

Zari is sent on her way with a glare from Sara, rolling her eyes as she makes a mumbled request for Gideon to keep her in the loop should anything finally happen. Now that she has members of the team relying on her; Amaya has spoken to her about Sara and her happiness more than once, and before Leo left he too had asked Gideon to talk some sense into Sara, she can’t limit herself to a few comments here and there anymore.

 

No, she has to take action, because it’s becoming clear that both Sara and Ava are both a bit useless at this.

 

So Gideon does some quick research, and one study proves particularly interesting.

 

Sara and Ava are in the captain’s office, ostensibly discussing work matters, but there’s so much more underlying their conversation. They’re sat close together, and both of them keep sneaking covert looks at the other when they’re focused on the files in front of them.

 

If Gideon had eyes, she would be rolling them.

 

Over the course of twenty minutes, she gradually dims the lights – slow enough that neither Sara nor Ava comments on it. Once the lights are at optimum brightness, Gideon selects the perfect sound file, and plays it.

 

Soft romantic music fills the office, and Sara and Ava’s gazes meet in surprise. Ava opens her mouth and closes it exactly three times, while Sara’s cheeks grow redder.

 

“Gideon!” Sara manages eventually.

 

“Yes, captain?” Gideon answers innocently.

 

“Who’s playing that music?” Sara asks.

 

“What music?”

 

“Gideon,” Sara warns lowly. “The romantic music. Who’s playing it?”

 

“It’s simply an old piece of music Miss Jiwe recommended,” Gideon says. Technically it’s not a lie - Amaya had recommended this particular track, although not with this particular usage in mind. “I had no idea it was romantic, as you put it.”

 

“Turn it off,” Sara orders.

 

Gideon overrides the command.

 

“Turn it up?” She says. “Certainly, captain.”

 

She increases the volume, enjoying the way Sara’s eyes widen and her jaw sets. Sara chances a glance at Ava, who is fiddling with one of the files somewhat nervously, avoiding her eyes. Sara returns her glare to the ceiling.

 

“ _Gideon_.”

 

“Yes, captain?”

 

Sara actually growls.

 

“If you don’t switch that music off in the next ten seconds, I’ll fry your circuits so badly that—”

 

“Sara,” Ava interrupts, putting a hand on her knee. Sara freezes. “It’s okay.”

 

“It is?” Sara asks softly, all anger gone.

 

“Yeah,” Ava shrugs. “The music is kind of nice, actually. In a… purely objective way, of course.”

 

“Totally,” Sara nods, and Gideon calculates that the distance between them has decreased by four inches. All in all, the plan is coming along nicely.

 

*****

 

4.

 

Three days later, and the plan is coming along terribly.

 

The day had started out promisingly enough; Sara had woken up from a particularly racy dream involving Ava, and then the real Ava had called ten minutes later. Sara, still in her pyjamas, had studiously avoided eye contact and had stumbled her way through her latest report before asking Ava to help with the Legends’ latest mission.

 

Said mission had involved a displaced and very angry rhino which had ended up charging at Sara. From what Gideon had gathered from the team’s report, Ava had pulled a version of the move Sara had used to save her from the sabre-toothed tiger by opening up a portal just by Sara, jumping through it, and pushing Sara through another portal back onto the ship.

 

The only problem had been that the rhino was too fast, and Ava had been injured pretty badly.

 

Now she lies unconscious in the medbay with Gideon monitoring her vital signs and healing process, with a fraught Sara pacing back and forth, wringing her hands and cursing out the displaced rhino.

 

(Ray had eventually managed to shrink the rhino and they were currently flying it back to its point of origin.)

 

“Gideon, tell me what’s going on,” Sara says worriedly.

 

“Ava is recovering well,” Gideon reassures her captain. “I’m keeping her under because it will allow her to recover quicker and with far less pain than if she were conscious.”

 

“Okay, good.”

 

“This is the third time I’ve told you this, captain,” Gideon reminds her.

 

Sara groans. “Sorry, Gideon, I’m just worried.”

 

“We worry the most for those we care deeply about,” Gideon says.

 

“Just… fix her,” Sara sighs, running a hand through her tangled hair.

 

“Of course, captain.”

 

While Ava is unconscious, it gives Gideon access to her dreams as well as her vitals. She notes that Ava is somewhat aware of her surroundings, as echoes of Sara’s voice pierce the fog of sleep in her brain. Sara seems to be a constant presence in Ava’s subconscious, Gideon notes, although she’s not exactly surprised by this.

 

“Captain Lance?”

 

“Yes, Gideon?” Sara asks straightaway. “She’s not getting worse, is she?”

 

“No,” Gideon reassures her. “I just thought you should know that she’s thinking of you.”

 

“She’s—” Sara seems taken aback. Her features soften as she takes a step closer to where Ava lies. “She saved me, you know. It’s my fault that she’s hurt, and I really like her, and I don’t know what I’d do if something worse happened and I never told her…”

 

“It appears she can hear you, captain,” Gideon informs her, seeing Ava’s brain activity spike, and the thoughts of Sara in her head grow clearer.

 

“Oh,” Sara says, looking terrified at the thought. “I should go, um, check on the rest of the team. Let me know when she’s about to wake up.”

 

Sara makes a quick exit, and Gideon thinks she’s going about this all wrong.

 

*****

 

5.

 

“Agent Sharpe, may I have a word in private?” Gideon asks, as Sara once again ducks out of a room following a brief, stilted conversation over holo-projection.

 

Ava frowns after Sara. “Of course.”

 

“I’m sure you’ve noticed by now that Sara’s recent behaviour has been quite erratic,” Gideon begins.

 

“Ever since I was injured by that rhino,” Ava nods, brow furrowed, back ramrod straight and like she’s fighting a losing battle to stay professional. “But that was days ago, and both she and her team have sustained far worse injuries.”

 

“I believe her behaviour is down to something she said when you were unconscious,” Gideon tells her, hoping Ava will click.

 

But it seems human brains are even more inferior than she’d first thought, because Ava looks blankly at her like she doesn’t remember what Sara had said, even though Gideon had monitored the agent’s brain patterns at the time.

 

“What did she say?” Ava asks.

 

“Ah,” Gideon says. “That’s something I’m not sure I should get involved in.”

 

“Since when has that stopped you before?” Ava questions, and rightfully so. She’s not wrong.

 

“I won’t repeat what my captain said,” Gideon says. “However, I would advise you to be bold. Captain Lance is very brave in all matters except those concerning the safety of her own heart.”

 

Ava appears to mull this over. “I see.” She clears her throat. “Thank you, Gideon.”

 

“My pleasure,” Gideon replies cheerfully. She and Agent Sharpe have come a long way, indeed.

 

Now all she needs to do is talk to Sara.

 

*****

 

+1.

 

She gets her moment the next day, catching Sara putting in a request for synthesised pancakes, which seem to have become a comfort food for her recently.

 

“How is Ava feeling?” Gideon asks her, knowing full well that Ava has made a full recovery.

 

“She’s fine,” Sara says shortly. “I can’t seem to stop messing things up, though.”

 

“In what way?”

 

“You know in what way, Gideon,” Sara rolls her eyes. “I think she heard what I said when she was unconscious, and she hasn’t brought it up so clearly she doesn’t want to talk about it and I read the situation completely wrong.”

 

“Captain, if I may—”

 

“And it’s not like I’ve had zero opportunities to bring it up myself,” Sara barrels on. “But feelings are hard. And dumb. And I just really like Ava and don’t want to mess this up like I do everything else.”

 

“You don’t mess everything up,” a voice comes from the door, and Sara whirls around so fast her newly synthesised pancakes go flying. Ava stands there, hands clasped in front of herself as she ducks her head shyly. “You mess up time, sure, but not other things.”

 

“Ava, I—” Sara’s floundering, lost for words, and Gideon is suddenly glad Sara cut off her warning that Ava had just boarded the ship; this is much better. She doesn’t even have to do anything.

 

Gideon just observes as Ava takes a deep breath and strides towards where Sara is rooted to the spot, gripping her upper arm with one hand and the back of her neck with the other before she leans down and presses a firm kiss to Sara’s lips.

 

Sara doesn’t do anything for a second (Gideon hypothesises that she’s too shocked to react) but then her senses appear to catch up, and suddenly Sara is kissing back eagerly, pulling Ava closer by the waist.

 

Ava tilts her head and deepens the kiss, drawing a breathy moan from Sara, and for the first time, Gideon feels like she’s intruding. She’s torn between giving the two of them true privacy, and needing to file away the details of this encounter for when the team inevitably find out.

 

Ava breaks the kiss with a gasp, leaning her forehead against Sara’s as the two share a smile and a nervous laugh.

 

“I, um, really like you too,” Ava says breathlessly, and Sara kisses her again, seemingly unable to help herself, and Gideon suddenly misses Rip.

 

Gideon becomes aware of an approaching crew member, Zari she thinks, and she considers warning Sara and Ava, who are now fully making out against the food synthesising station. But then again, she’s probably meddled enough by now.

 

This time, she’ll just watch how things unfold naturally.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading guys! I love you all and your support means the world to me. As always, my tumblr is ilovemyships and I always appreciate talking about avalance over there, or on my twitter @shegaylol


End file.
